Galerie des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par Le Soleil
ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 Visitez notre page Facebook et adhérez à notre groupe: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1957307814484818/ ---- Galerie des bandes d'origine américaines publiées par Le Soleil Le Soleil Images1.jpg|Dans la Jungle de Bornéo - Le Soleil traduction de Jungle Jim de Alex Raymond 1938 Le Soleil Images1.jpg|Flash Gordon - Le Soleil traduction de Flash Gordon de Alex Raymond 1938-1954 puis 1973-1977 Flash gordon 8-6-1947Soleil.jpg|Flash Gordon - Le Soleil traduction de Flash Gordon de Alex Raymond 1938-1954 puis 1973-1977 Fantome soleil 6-5-56.jpg|Le Fantôme - Le Soleil traduction de The Phantom de Wilson McCoy 1947-1971 Buck Rogers montage soleil.jpg|Buck Rogers - Le Soleil traduction de Buck Rogers de Rick Yeager 1942-1965 Buck Rogers 30-11-1958.jpg|Buck Rogers - Le Soleil traduction de Buck Rogers de Rick Yeager 1942-1965 Chauve-souris soleil.jpg|La Chauve-Souris et le Rouge-Gorge - Le Soleil traduction de Batman de Bob Kane 1946-1949 Drago le soleil.jpg|Drago - Le Soleil traduction de Drago de Burne Hogarth 1946-1947 Tarzan soleil momontage.jpg|Tarzan - Le Soleil traduction de Tarzan de Burne Hogarth 1938-1973 Chevalier de l'Air Soleil 15-5-1937.jpg|Un Chevalier de l'Air - Le Soleil traduction de Tailspin Tommy de Hal Forrest 1934-1939 Dick Tracy soleil.jpg|Dick Tracy - Le Soleil traduction de Dick Tracy de Chester Gould 1943-1969 Roy Rogers soleil 11-4-1954.jpg|Roy Rogers - Le Soleil traduction de Roy Rogers de Mike Arens 1954-1959 Capitaine Jean soleil 18-6-1944.jpg|Capitaine Jean - Le Soleil traduction de Captain Easy de Roy Crane 1944 Capitaine roger soleil 29-12-1946.jpg|Le Capitaine Roger Bontemps - Le Soleil traduction de Captain Easy de Roy Crane 1946-1956 Marc des bois soleil 31-7-1949.jpg|Marc des Bois - Le Soleil traduction de Mark Trail de Ed Dodd 1948-1970 Mutt Jeff Soleil montage.jpg|Mutt et Jeff - Le Soleil traduction de Mutt & Jeff de Bud Fisher Pierrafeu soleil.jpg|Les Pierrafeu - Le Soleil traduction de The Flintstones de Hanna-Barbera 1972-1977 Hagar le soleil 9-2-1973.jpg|Hagar l'Horrible - Le Soleil traduction de Hagar the Horrible de Dik Browne 1973-1977 Henri Soleil 22-12-1972.jpg|Henri - Le Soleil traduction de Henry de Carl Anderson 1972-1973 Jules Le Soleil 9-2-1973.jpg|Jules - Le Soleil traduction de Kelly de Jack Moore 1972-1973 Rivet le soleil 22-12-1972.jpg|Rivet - Le Soleil traduction de Rivets de George Sixta 1972-1973 Denis 2 soleil 6-5-56.jpg|Denis le Terrible - Le Soleil traduction de Dennis the Menace de Hank Ketcham 1956-1969 Ainsi va la vie soleil 30-10-1949.jpg|Ainsi va la Vie - Le Soleil traduction de There Oughta be a Law de Fagaly et Shorten 1949-1950 Aladin montage.jpg|Aladin Moderne - Le Soleil traduction de Aladdin Jr. de William Meade Prince 1942-1943 Archie 6-12-1953.jpg|Archie - Le Soleil traduction de Archie de Bob Montana 1953-1956 et 1965-1969 Jeanne ardene le soleil.jpg|Jeanne Ardène - Le Soleil traduction de Jane Arden de Russell Ross 1945-1961 Princesse félina soleil.jpg|La Princesse Félina - Le Soleil traduction de The Pussycat Princess de Ruth Carroll 1946 Capitaine amis 29-6-1947.jpg|Le Capitaine et ses Amis - Le Soleil traduction de The Captain and the Kids de Rudolph Dirks 1947 Le tigre soleil 5-1-1968.jpg|Le Tigre - Le Soleil traduction de Tiger de Bud Blake 1965-1969 puis 1972-1973 Joyeux compagnons soleil.jpg|Les Joyeux Compagnons - Le Soleil traduction de Reg'lar Fellers de Gene Byrnes 1945-1946 Récits authen soleil.jpg|Récits Authentiques - Le Soleil traduction de True Comics de Sam Glankoff 1945-1946 La vie quot..jpg|La Vie Quotidienne - Le Soleil de J. Norman Lynd, traduction de Vignettes of Life 1938 Scenes vie cour soleil.jpg|Scènes de la Vie Courante - Le Soleil traduction de Vignettes of Life de Norman Lynd 1945-1946 Souris en prends Soleil 25-4-1969.jpg|Souris et Prends-en ton Parti - Le Soleil traduction de Grin and Bear it de Rick Yager 1969-1974 Enlevé soleil.jpg|Enlevé - Le Soleil traduction de Classics Illustrated no. 46 Kidnapped de Robert Louis Stevenson Contes divers espion.jpg|L'Espion - Le Soleil traduction de Classics Illustrated no. 51 The Spy de James Fenimore Cooper Tom Sawyer 2-1-1949 soleil.jpg|Les Aventures de Tom Sawyer - Le Soleil traduction de Classics Illustrated no. 50 The Adventures of Tom Sawyer de Mark Twain Contes divers maison.jpg|La Maison aux Sept Pignons - Le Soleil traduction de Classics Illustrated no. 52 The House of the Seven Gables de Nathaniel Hawthorne Contes divers jules césar.jpg|Jules César - Le Soleil traduction de Classics Illustrated no. 68 Julius Caesar de William Shakespeare Silas Marner Soleil.jpg|Silas Marner - Le Soleil traduction de Classics Illustrated no. 55 Silas Marner de George Eliot Conte de noel soleil 12-2-1950.jpg|Conte de Noël - Le Soleil traduction de Classics Illustrated no. 53 A Christmas Carol (Classics Illustrated) de Charles Dickens Masque de fer.jpg|L'Homme au Masque de Fer - Le Soleil traduction de Classics Illustrated no. 54 The Man in the Iron Mask de Alexandre Dumas Travailleurs de la mer.jpg|Les Travailleurs de la Mer - Le Soleil traduction de Classics Illustrated no. 56 The Toilers of the Sea de Victor Hugo Miles Standish.jpg|Les Amours de Miles Standish - Le Soleil traduction de Classics Illustrated no. 92 The Courtship of Miles Standish de Henry Wadsworth Longfellow Recit class 15-11-1953 soleil.jpg|Récits Classiques de Walt Disney - Le Soleil traduction de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1953-1967 Ben et moi lle soleil.jpg|Ben et Moi - Le Soleil traduction de Ben and Me de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 1er novembre au 27 décembre 1953 Rob Roy soleil.jpg|Rob Roy - Le Soleil traduction de Rob Roy de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 3 janvier au 30 mai 1954 Pierre et le Loup soleil.jpg|Pierre et le Loup - Le Soleil traduction de Peter and the Wolf de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 6 juin au 25 juillet 1954 20,000 lieues sous la mer le soleil.jpg|20,000 Lieues sous la Mer - Le Soleil traduction de 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 1er août au 26 décembre 1954 Dame et le vagabond le soleil.jpg|Dame et le Vagabond - Le Soleil traduction de Lady and the Tramp de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 3 janvier au 10 juillet 1955 Légende davy le soleilcrock.jpg|La Légende de Davy Crockett - Le Soleil traduction de The Legends of Davy Crockett de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 17 juillet 1955 au 8 janvier 1956 Petit hors-la-loi le soleil.jpg|Le Petit Hors-la-Loi - Le Soleil traduction de The Littlest Outlaw de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 15 janvier au 25 mars 1956. Grande course loco soleil.jpg|La Grande Course en Locomotive - Le Soleil traduction de The Great Locomotive Chase de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 1er avril au 29 juillet 1956 Lambert lion le soleiltmide.jpg|Lambert le Lion Timide - Le Soleil traduction de Lambert the Sheepish Lion de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 5 août au 30 septembre 1956 Hue fourgons le soleil.jpg|Hue les Fourgons Vers l'Ouest - Le Soleil traduction de Westward Ho the Wagons de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 7 octobre au 1956 au 27 janvier 1957 Gus et Jaq Soleil.jpg|Gus et Jaq - Le Soleil traduction de Gus and Jaq de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 3 février au 31 mars 1957 Johnny tremain le soleil.jpg|Johnny Tremain - Le Soleil traduction de Johnny Tremain de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 7 avril au 30 juin 1957 Perri soleil.jpg|Perri - Le Soleil traduction de Perri de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 7 juillet au 24 novembre 1957 Vieux crieur soleil.jpg|Le Vieux Crieur - Le Soleil traduction de Old Yeller de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 1er décembre 1957 au 23 février 1958 Sept nains soleil.jpg|La Reine Sorcière et les Sept Nains - Le Soleil traduction de The Seven Dwarfs and the Witch-Queen de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 2 mars au 27 avril 1958 Lumiere foret soleil.jpg|La Lumière dans la Forêt - Le Soleil traduction de The Light in the Forest de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 4 mai au 27 juillet 1958 Belle bois dormant soleil.jpg|La Belle au Bois Dormant - Le Soleil traduction de Sleeping Beauty de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 3 août au 28 décembre 1958 Chien poilu soleil.jpg|Le Chien Poilu - Le Soleil traduction de The Shaggy Dog de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 4 janvier au 26 avril 1959 Petit peuple soleil.jpg|Le Petit Peuple - Le Soleil traduction de Darby O'Gill and the Little People de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 3 mai au 30 août 1959 Troisieme homme soleil.jpg|Le Troisième Homme sur la Montagne - Le Soleil traduction de Third Man on the Mountain de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 6 septembre au 27 décembre 1959 Soleil petit roi - Copie.JPG|Le Petit Roi - Le Soleil de Otto Soglow traduction de The Little King Soleil petit roi.JPG|Sentinelle Louis - Le Soleil de Otto Soglow traduction de Sentinel Louie Jacques de la jungle soleil.jpg|Jacques-de-la-Jungle - Le Soleil traduction de Jungle Jim de Alex Raymond 1938-1944 King Le Soleil.jpg|King de la Gendarmerie Royale - Le Soleil traduction de King of the Royal Mounted de Jim Gary 1942-1954 La Surhomme Soleil.jpg|Le Surhomme - Le Soleil traduction de Superman de Seigel et Shuster 1939-1944 Chevalier rouge soleil.jpg|Le Chevalier Rouge - Le Soleil traduction de Red Ryder de Fred Harman 1939-1964 Quatre AS Le soleil 3 mars 1934.jpg|Quatre As - Le Soleil traduction de Four Aces de Hal Forrest 1934-1938 Chat ciceron soleil.jpg|Le Chat de Cicéron - Le Soleil traduction de Cicero's Cat de Bud Fisher 1935-1972 Dis donc papa soleil.jpg|Dis donc Papa ? - Le Soleil traduction de S'matter Pop ? de C.M. Payne 1935 Bonne mélie soleil.jpg|La Bonne Mélie - Le Soleil traduction de Yennie Yonson de C.M. Payne 1935 Zef le naif soleil.jpg|Zef le Naïf - Le Soleil traduction de Simp O'Dill de Sol Hess 1934-1938 Famille fric soleil.jpg|La Famille Fric - Le Soleil traduction de The Nebbs de Sol Hess 1934-1944 Juge paquin 19-12-1959.jpg|Le Juge Paquin - Le Soleil traduction de Judge Parker de Dan Heilman 1959-1967 Mary worth soleil 26-12-1959.jpg|Mary Worth - Le Soleil traduction de Mary Worth de Ernst et Saunders 1959-1967 Jeanne aviatrice soleil 3.jpg|Jeanne l'Aviatrice - Le Soleil traduction de Flyin' Jenny de Russell Keaton 1939-1942 Invisible paulette le soleil.jpg|L'Invisible Paulette Marin - Le Soleil traduction de Invisible Scarlet O'Neil de Russell Stamm 1941-1946 Mong Foo soleil.jpg|Ming Foo - Le Soleil traduction de Ming Foo de Brandon Walsh 1939 Jeune samson soleil.jpg|Le Jeune Samson - Le Soleil traduction de Li'l Abner de Al Capp 1939 Cirque famille soleil 5-1-1968.jpg|Le Cirque en Famille - Le Soleil traduction de The Family Circus de Bil Keane 1968-1969 Cirque familial soleil 19-11-1976.jpg|Le Cirque Familial - Le Soleil traduction de The Family Circus de Bil Keane 1976-1977 Armande bis 2-12-45 soleil.jpg|Armande - Le Soleil traduction de Boots and her Buddies de Edgar E. Martin 1945-1967 Tourlourons 1-7-1945.jpg|Au Pays des Tourlourons - Le Soleil traduction de Gasoline Alley de Frank King 1945 Les voisins 22 soleil 8-8-54.jpg|Les Voisins - Le Soleil traduction de Out Our Way de J.R. Williams 1954-1956 Rousselé 2 soleil 8-8-54.jpg|Rousselé et ses Amis - Le Soleil traduction de Freckles and His Friends de Merrill Blosser 1954-1959 Petit Thomas 1-7-45 soleil.jpg|Petit Thomas - Le Soleil traduction de Tiny Tim de Stanley Link 1945 Petit tom soleil 28-7-1946.jpg|Petit Tom - Le Soleil traduction de Tiny Tim de Stanley Link 1946 Smitty soleil.jpg|Smitty - Le Soleil traduction de Smitty de Walter Berndt 1945 Winnie Winklwe 25-11-45 soleil.jpg|Winnie Winkle - Le Soleil traduction de Winnie Winkle de Martin Branner 1945-1946 Moose soleil.jpg|Moose - Le Soleil traduction de Moose de Bob Weber 1965-1966 Mouise soleil.jpg|Mouise - Le Soleil traduction de Moose de Bob Weber 1966-1969 Don Poco soleil.jpg|Don Poco - Le Soleil traduction de Don Poco de Otto Messmer 1941 Chétif croul soleil 7.jpg|Les Chétifs Croulants - Le Soleil traduction de Tumbleweeds de Tom K. Ryan 1968-1977 Fanfan soleil.jpg|Fanfan et son Chien Pitou - Le Soleil traduction de Tippie de Edwina Dumm 1939 Enfants malcommodes soleil.jpg|Les Enfants Malcommodes - Le Soleil traduction de Peter Piltdown de Mal Eaton 1942 Pierre vagabond soleil.jpg|Pierre le Vagabond - Le Soleil traduction de Pete the Tramp de C.D. Russell 1941 Jumeuax capitaine soleil.jpg|Les Jumeaux du Capitaine - Le Soleil traduction de The Katzenjammer Kids de Joseph Musial 1959-1962 Donald duck soleil.jpg|Donald Duck - Le Soleil traduction de Donald Duck de Walt Disney 1943-1944 Balaguette soleil 12-72.jpg|Balaguette - Le Soleil traduction de Broom-Hilda de Russ Myers 1970-1973 Ce drole de monde soleil 18-4-1969.jpg|Ce Drôle de Monde - Pointe d'Humour - Le Soleil traduction de ? de ? 1968-1974 Denis la menace soleil 18-4-1969.jpg|Denis la Menace - Le Soleil traduction de Dennis the Menace de Hank Ketcham 1969-1977 Dinosorius soleil 11-4-1969.jpg|Dinosorius - Le Soleil traduction de B.C. de Johnny Hart 1968-1973 Jasper soleil 11-10-1968.jpg|Jasper - Le Soleil traduction de Jasper de James Simpkins 1968-1969 Infortuné Bozo le soleil 18-4-1969.jpg|L'Infortuné Bozo - Le Soleil traduction de Hapless Harry de George Gately Gallagher 1969-1971 Jumeaux soleil 18-12-1938-02.jpg|Le Capitaine et les Jumeaux - Le Soleil traduction de The Captain and the Kids de Rudolph Dirks 1938 Hawkshaw soleil 18-12-1938-02 - Copie.jpg|Hawkshaw le Détective - Le Soleil traduction de Hawkshaw the Detective de Gus Watso 1938 Pollyanna soleil.jpg|Les Récits de Walt Disney - Le Soleil traduction de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1953-1967 Nikki chien sauvage soleil.jpg|L'un des Récits de Walt Disney - Le Soleil traduction de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1953-1967 Toby Tyler Soleil.jpg|Toby Tyler - Le Soleil traduction de Toby Tyler de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 2 janvier au 27 mars 1960 Enlevement soleil.jpg|Enlèvement - Le Soleil traduction de Kidnapped (Disney) de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 2 avril au 25 juin 1960 Pollyanna soleil.jpg|Pollyanna - Le Soleil traduction de Pollyanna de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 2 juillet au 24 septembre 1960 Robinson suiise soleil.jpg|La Famille Suisse Robinson - Le Soleil traduction de Swiss Family Robinson de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 1er octobre au 23 décembre 1960 Les Dalmatiens soleil.jpg|Les Dalmatiens - Le Soleil traduction de 101 Dalmatians de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 30 décembre 1960 au 24 mars 1961 Nikki chien sauvage soleil.jpg|Nikki le Chien Sauvage du Nord - Le Soleil traduction de Nikki Wild Dog of the North de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 31 mars au 23 juin 1961 Piege parent soleil.jpg|Piège des Parents - Le Soleil traduction de The Parent Trap de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 30 juin au 22 septembre 1961 Au pays jouets soleil.jpg|Au Pays des Jouets - Le Soleil traduction de Babes in Toyland de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 29 septembre au 29 décembre 1961 Pilote Lune Soleil.jpg|Le Pilote de la Lune - Le Soleil traduction de Moon Pilot de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 5 janvier au 23 mars 1962 Bon Voyage 13-4 Soleil.jpg|Bon Voyage - Le Soleil traduction de Bon Voyage de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 30 mars au 22 juin 1962 Rouquin Soleil.jpg|Rouquin - Le Soleil traduction de Big Red de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 29 juin au 28 septembre 1962 Naufragés soleil.jpg|Les Naufragés - Le Soleil traduction de In Search of the Castaways de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 5 octobre au 28 décembre 1962 Fils flubber soleil.jpg|Le Fils de Flubber - Le Soleil traduction de Son of Flubber de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 4 janvier au 29 mars 1963 Miracle étalons soleil.jpg|Le Miracle des Étalons Blancs - Le Soleil traduction de Miracle of The White Stallions de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 5 avril au 28 juin 1963 Sam Sauvage 19-7 soleil.jpg|Sam le Sauvage - Le Soleil traduction de Savage Sam de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 5 juillet au 27 septembre 1963 Épée pierre soleil.jpg|L'Épée dans la Pierre - Le Soleil traduction de The Sword in the Stone de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 4 octobre au 27 décembre 1963 Tigre soleil.jpg|Le Pas du Tigre - Le Soleil traduction de A Tiger Walks de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 3 janvier au 27 mars 1964 Tomasina soleil.jpg|Les Trois Vies de Thomasina - Le Soleil traduction de The Three Lives of Thomasina de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 3 avril au 26 juin 1964 Trésor dorades soleil.jpg|Le Trésor de la Baie des Dorades - Le Soleil traduction de The Moon-Spinners de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 3 juillet au 25 septembre 1964 Mary Poppins soleil.jpg|Mary Poppins - Le Soleil traduction de Mary Poppins de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 2 octobre au 25 décembre 1964 Calloways soleil.jpg|Calloway le Trappeur - Le Soleil traduction de Those Calloways de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 1er janvier au 26 mars 1965 Singe oncle soleil.jpg|Le Singe de l'Oncle - Le Soleil traduction de The Monkey's Uncle de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 2 avril au 25 juin 1965 Dumbo soleil.jpg|Dumbo - Le Soleil traduction de Dumbo de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 2 juillet au 24 septembre 1965 Diable chat soleil.jpg|Ce Diable de Chat - Le Soleil traduction de That Darn Cat de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 1er octobre au 24 décembre 1965 Winnie Soleil 2.jpg|Winnie l'Ourson et l'Arbre à Miel - Le Soleil traduction de Winnie The Pooh and the Honey Tree de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 31 décembre 1965 au 25 mars 1966 Lieurenant robin soleil.jpg|Le Lieutenant Robin Crusoe de l'U.S.N. - Le Soleil traduction de Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N. de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 1er avril au 25 juin 1966 Prince combatif soleil.jpg|Le Prince Combatif - Le Soleil traduction de The Fighting Prince of Donegal de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 1er juillet au 23 septembre 1966 Suivez moi soleil.jpg|Suivez-Moi Gars - Le Soleil traduction de Follow Me, Boys de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 30 septembre au 25 novembre 1966 Singes Soleil.jpg|Singes, Rentrez Chez-Vous - Le Soleil traduction de Monkeys, Go Home! de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 2 décembre 1966 au 27 janvier 1967 Griffin Soleil.jpg|L'Honorable Griffin - Le Soleil traduction de The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 3 février au 28 avril 1967 Gnomes mobile soleil.jpg|Le Gnome-Mobile - Le Soleil traduction de The Gnome-Mobile de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 5 mai au 28 juillet 1967 Millionnaire heureux soleil.jpg|Le Millionnaire Heureux - Le Soleil traduction de The Happiest Millionaire de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 4 août au 27 octobre 1967 Livre jungle soleil.jpg|Le Livre de la Jungle - Le Soleil traduction de The Jungle Book de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 3 novembre au 29 décembre 1967 Félix montage soleil.jpg|Félix - Le Soleil traduction de Felix the Cat de Otto Messmer 1941 Chat Félix montage.jpg|Le Chat Félix - Le Soleil traduction de Felix the Cat de Otto Messmer 1941 Tonnerville montage.jpg|Les Gens de Tonnerreville - Le Soleil traduction de Toonerville Folks de Fontaine Fox 1936-1938 Célestin 2 soleil.jpg|Les Aventures de Célestin - Le Soleil traduction de Little Sandy Sleighfoot de Jim Unwin 1962-1965 Flash Gordon 1977.jpg|Flash Gordon - Le Soleil traduction de Flash Gordon de Alex Raymond 1938-1954 puis 1973-1977 Kevin soleil 1959.jpg|Kevin l'Audacieux - Le Soleil traduction de Kevin the Bold de Kreigh Collins 1959-1967 Juge Parker soleil.jpg|Le Juge Parker - Le Soleil traduction de Judge Parker de Dan Heilman 1959 Lecons nature soleil.jpg|Les Leçons de la Nature - Le Soleil traduction de Mark Trail de Ed Dodd 1971-1974 Yogi l'ours soleil.jpg|Yogi l'Ours - Le Soleil traduction de Yogi Bear de Hanna-Barbera 1961-1973 Yogi Soleil 19-11-1976.jpg|Yogi - Le Soleil traduction de Yogi Bear de Hanna-Barbera 1973-1977 Vous m'en direz tant.jpg|Vous m'en direz tant - Le Soleil traduction de Off the Record de Ed Reed 1959 C'est copmme ca que ca se passe 19-9-59.jpg|C'est comme ça que ça se passe - Le Soleil traduction de They'll Do It Every Time de Jimmy Hatlo 1959 Blondinette 1977.jpg|Blondinette - Le Soleil traduction de Blondie de Chic Young 1976-1977 Samedis adalbert 18-2-1977.jpg|Les Samedis d'Adelbert - Le Soleil traduction de Heathcliff de George Gately Gallagner 1976-1977 Milors soleil 31-12-1965.jpg|Milord - Le Soleil traduction de Andy Capp de Reg Smythe 1965-1968 Peanuts soleil 1977.jpg|Peanuts - Le Soleil traduction de Peanuts de Charles Schulz 1969-1977 Mandrake soleil2.jpg|Mandrake le Magicien - Le Soleil traduction de Mandrake the Magician de Phil Davis 1941 Les Enfants montage.jpg|Les Enfants - Le Soleil traduction de Just Kids de A.C. Carter 1941 Ned Brant 26-3-1944.jpg|Ned Brant - Le Soleil traduction de Ned Brant de Bob Zuppke 1944 Bobby Soleil 1937.jpg|Bobby - Le Soleil traduction de Bobby Dazzler de Otto Messmer 1938 Secrets de la magie soleil.jpg|Les Secrets de la Magie - Le Soleil traduction de Secrets of Magic de William Meade Prince 1942-1943 Charlie mortimer soleil.jpg|Charlie et Mortimer - Le Soleil traduction de Mortimer and Charlie de Ben Batsford 1939 Souris miquette.jpg|La Souris Miquette - Le Soleil traduction de Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney 1959-1977 Vieux phil.jpg|Le Vieux Phil - Le Soleil traduction de Mickey Finn de Lank Leonard 1959-1967 Pour les tout petits soleil.jpg|Pour les Tout Petits - Le Soleil traduction de Doggy Dramas de Calvin Fader 1943 Légendes et récits soleil.jpg|Légendes et récits tirés de l'Histoire - Le Soleil traduction de Twice Told Tales de Paul Berdanier 1941 Douce moitié soleil.jpg|La Douce Moitié - Le Soleil traduction de The Better Half de Bob Barnes 1973-1977 Toonerville folks.jpg|Le Petit Pierrot - Le Soleil traduction de Little Stanley de Fontaine Fox 1936 Robin soleil.jpg|Robin des Bois - Le Soleil traduction de Robin Hood and Company de Charles Snelgrove